


bojack and peanutbutter having homosex.

by TrennelTime



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: A - Freeform, M/M, ass, disgusting, is - Freeform, joke, this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrennelTime/pseuds/TrennelTime
Summary: Please. Just please. You need to get away. Now. Just do it. Now. Please. Get away from this. Please.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Get the fuck out of here.

    Bojack Horseman was jealous of Mr. Peanutbutter. He always had a better life than him. Mr. Peanutbutter had his own game show, a good wife, a good personality, and was better than the horse in every way. Bojack felt envious. So, he decided: "I should ask him for advice.".

    So, one day, he went on to exit his house, and walk right up to Peanutbutter's. He'd been thinking more and more about this, and decided it was right, with a little thought about what Peanutbutter's first name might be.

    So Bojack arrived, and knocked on his door. The dog (I will now be referring to them by their species since that's basically what everybody does on this website does to looks sophisticated.) answered the door. It was the horse.

    The horse then asked: "What's your first name?"

    The dog ignored him.

    "Uh, no answer, OK, so uh. How do you do it?" asked the horse.

    The dog then said: "OH MY GOD IS THIS A CROSSOVER EPISODE?!".

    The horse then said: "How do you do it?"

    The dog then said: "Oh, well, I, just, STOP USING COMMAS EXCESSIVELY. Damn, OK. Well I just do everything that everybody offers me that is fair for the both of us! Plus, I do the same thing on their side! I also work smarter, not harder! And another thing, I give them what they want that leads to good things, and I tell them everything that is the matter for me, and I answer everything that is the matter for them!"

    The horse: "Huh, you really are a good person."

    Dog: "I try."

    Horse: "Well, you are really nice. And attractive, and cute, and cuddly..."

    Dog: "Oh...um..."

    Horse: "Oh god do I have feelings for you"

    Dog: "I should just divorce my wife because everybody on this website thinks you can just do that easily or whatever"

    Horse: "Well, I've mostly just seen fics where they cheat on their wives and they have some trouble that leads to 7 more chapters with 1500 to 3000 words in each one."

    Dog: "What"

    Horse: "What"

    D: "Bojack...I like you...I love you...I want to suck your horse cock"

    H: "I want to suck your knot"

    D: "I want to smell your musk"

    H: "I want to lick your musk"

    D: "Coarse horse"

    H: "Musky husky"

    So they then went on to move onto D's bed and they took all their clothes off.

    D: Ohh my godd I want to fuck you soo badly I bet your horse cock is so leathery and so cushy

    H: I want to sniff your ass

    So he sniffed his ass. He licked his ass. It send a cold shiver down his anus. It felt like heaven.

    So H's cock appeared and sprung out. That foot long meaty goodness looked so delicious.

    So D placed his mouth gently onto the head of the penis. He suckled onto the mushroom tip. It felt soo good and it tasted soo great.

    So he pushed his mouth further, and further, and further.

    He felt his tip tap his throat, and he thrusted and thrusted. And then a tingling sensation came onto H's cock. It was semen. His big meaty testicle juice water spray was about to play out. It felt cool.

    It then squirted up out into D's mouth, it squirted everywhere into his mouth.

    *~*~*~mmfh~*~*~*

    So much goodness.

    And then they got tired.

    And they ended it. With a kiss.

    For real this time.

    And then they slept.

    And then they got caught by their wives.

    And then they needed 7 more chapters with 1500 to 3000 words in each.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok

Alright, I have been informed from an email that this page full of "ok" and beyond is spam, since somebody reported this as spam. The thing is, what the fuck were you reading when I said "And then they had like 6 more fucking chapters or whatever I said last page."? I can understand the other two reasons (copyrighted material and nonfanwork (well not really the latter but ok)), but this is just fucking, what? I literally warned you 2 times that the next 6 or 7 or whatever pages would be full of stuff. Besides, would it really count as spam if you can clearly just exit out of the fucking page? It's not like it's gonna stay there in the comments section or the title or whatever, but it's literally a fucking chapter that you can easily just exit out of. You're not gonna lose the comments. You're not gonna get a virus out of it. But, since spam is a ton of words and shit, fine, I will remove the next jshdbdjdu pages.

 

 

 

 

Fucking buzzkill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well. I warned you.


End file.
